Dream A Little Dream
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: After Shawn gets shot and ends up in the hospital, Gus and Shawn recall the events that led to the shooting. Switches between Gus' and Shawn's POV. My first Psych story! Please R & R and let me know what you think. Rated T for violence. NON-SLASH!


**A/N: Plot bunnies would not leave me alone until I wrote this. Sorry if it's a little bit OOC. I just haven't gotten the hang of Shawn and Gus yet... Sooo, I present the Epilogue.**

"We need a stretcher out here! My friend's been shot!" came a panicked voice over the walkie-talkie. "Oh god! He's losing a lot of blood!" came another panicked cry. The EMTs looked at each other. "Sir, where are you located at?" one of them asked, trying to keep the caller calm. He took a deep breath. "On the corner of Main and 124th street. His name's Shawn Spencer. He's not responding." he said, checking Shawn's pulse. Very faint pulse. "Dammit! Come on Shawn!" the caller yelled. The EMTs looked at each other. "Is he currently awake?" one of the EMTs asked. He shook his head. "No. His eyes are closed. Look just hurry up and get here!" he said, and with that he hung up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His name was Shawn Spencer, and he was in a coma. He was unaware of what was going on in the hospital room. Like the monitors beep, beep, beeping, the IV sticking out of his arm. Gus sat at the bedside and stared intently at Shawn asleep in the bed. He scoffed and leaned forward. "Shawn, remember that time we went camping and you dragged me along to explore the woods while your dad was asleep. And all we had was a cheap flashlight?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. He looked down at his shoes and shook his head. "You were always getting us into trouble by means of curiosity. I guess it just caught up to you huh?"

Mr. Spencer walked in just as Gus was beginning to say this. He sighed. "Hey Gus. I'm gonna get coffee. Want some?" he asked, trying to keep himself from looking at his only son lying motionless on the bed. Gus looked up and cleared his throat. "No. Thank you. I wanna be here when he wakes up." he said, That was a slim chance he was. It was more like _if _he wakes up. Mr. Spencer looked at him. "Gus, you know what the doctor said. He hit his head pretty hard when he fell. They weren't able to repair the damage done to his head." he said. Gus stood up. "I don't care!"

"Gus, there's a slim chance--"

"Shawn was there for me whenever I had a broken arm, or a leg. Okay, so he might've been the reason why I broke them, but, still. At least he was there. I'm not gonna leave this room until he wakes up." Gus said, sitting back on his chair. Shawn's dad patted his shoulder. "I'll get ya a coffee kid." he said, walking away. Gus leaned his elbows on his knees and ran his hands over his head. He felt guilty. After all, he had left Shawn alone with the psycho. He had left to go get a drink. It was all his fault. His fault that Shawn was in the hospital. His fault.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shawn sat up, looking around. "Holy bologna on a stick. What is this place?" he asked, looking at all the blond women in bikinis sitting around him. They were giggling. "You like, Shawn? We're here to do whatever you wish. How can we serve you?" a woman with her blond hair pulled into pig tails asked. Shawn looked at her. _'God, am I in heaven?' _he thought to himself. "If only Gus was here." he said, smirking. Speaking of Gus, where was he? And his dad? And Lassie? Oh well, he liked this fantasy better. At least here, he was surrounded by beautiful women. _

_Beautiful women in bathing suits. He didn't care if he was in a dream, it was nice in there. "I'm sure Gus is just fine." he said to himself, smiling._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gus had fallen asleep in his chair when someone closed the door silently and walked up to him. "How's Spencer?" Lassie. Gus jerked awake and looked at him. "I don't know. No changes yet. But, I'm not gonna give up." Gus said, stretching. Lassie chuckled. "That sounded so gay." he said, sitting on the couch on the other side of the room. Gus sighed. "Is Mr. Spencer still out there?" he asked, nodding toward the lobby. Lassie chuckled. "Where there's one Spencer, there's two. He hasn't left. You on the other hand Gusto look like you could use some sleep." he said.

"Lassie, you okay? You're usually not this friendly."

"Of course I'm okay. Wanna know why? Cause I don't have you and Spencer messing up any of my investigations." he said, straightening his tie. Gus scoffed. "That's all you care about? Shawn might not wake up." he said, clenching his fists. Whoa, he never used to get this mad before. Lassie stood up. "Whoa Gusto. Relax. Getting a little upset easily there bucko." he said, walking over to Shawn's bedside. Gus watched him. "Yeah? Well, seeing your friend in a coma does that to a person." he said, watching Lassie closely. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"You know what I heard? I heard that if they stay in a coma and never wake up, they harvest the comatose patient's organs." he said. Leave it to Lassie to gross him out. "He _is _gonna wake up. You have a lot of nerve walking in here and talking about Shawn like that." he said, trying to keep from punching him. Lassie looked at Gus. "Getting a little hostile there. Why don't you give him a message for me _if _he wakes up?" he asked. Gus glared at him. "Why are you so negative?" he asked as Lassiter walked out of the door. "Don't worry Shawn. I'll be here when you wake up.

**A/N: I promise the next chapters will be much longer! It's just that I didn't want to give away too much of the story in one chapter. So, R & R and tell me how you like!**


End file.
